Let it Out
by SukixChan
Summary: Pairings Include: Oc x Edward Elric; OC x Winry Rockbell; slight!OC x Ling Yao. The final pairing: OC x Edward Elric.
1. Prologue

_A young woman in her late teens was studying diligently in her study. Her knuckles resting on her temple, her sharp pen feverishly scribbled and scratched on her research notebook. Her icy blue eyes darted back and forth between her notebook, and the research journal she was reading from. _

_"All of the essential elements in the anatomy of a human life form can be easily bought in the local grocery... It kinda looks like humans are rather poorly made... But I still don't understand... Why is it forbidden? Why is Human Transmutation taboo?" Letting out an irritated growl as she anxiously laced her fingers through her chocolate tousled hair; the young woman appeared as if she was just about done with her research. _

_"We can't abuse of the intelligence God has given us; however, we can't let it go to waste either..." Letting out a much more relaxed sigh, the brunette let her icy orbs drift over to another item. _

_There, laying ominously on the corner of her desk, was a small tattered book. Curiosity getting the best of the young woman, she reached over and grabbed it. With a slick, refined eyebrow arched into the air, she read the cover, "Alkahestry?" [1]_

_Just as she opened the book, she noticed how small the book actually was, "There doesn't seem to be very much information... Maybe it isn't really relevant to Alchemy?"_

_The door to her study suddenly swung open, revealing a small girl that looked to be the age of eight. Her appearance was strikingly similar to the older woman, aside from the difference in the color of their irises. Her shortly cropped brown hair was let down, however, a small side pony tail held up some of the some girl's chocolate colored locks. Her brown eyes sparkled with innocence, but there was a certain air around her that said she had quite the independent streak, and was rather mature for her young age._

_Jumping at her sudden appearance, the icy eyed woman dropped the book cradled in her hands, and looked to the small girl in slight irritation. _

_Oblivious to the frustration that was ventilating from the woman's form, the small girl smiled sweetly, raising a hand clad in a kitchen mitten, "The food's all done 'Sis!"_

_The irritation seemed to melt at the sight of her younger sister's cute expression, and, with a smile of her own - although seemingly weak - she got up from her seat, rising up and stretching her tired limbs. _

_Trotting up to the taller female, the small girl kept her glamorous smile. Taking her hand in her smaller hand, the little girl began to make her way out of the study, her older sister in tow, "Come on Amelia. I made quiche [2] this time!"_

_Amelia looked down on her little sister, her eyebrows knitting together in worry as they neared the kitchen, "Quiche? Are you sure?"_

_The small girl seemed to pout at her older sister's unintentional insult, her nose high into the air, "Hmph! It's gonna be good! Just you wait!"_

_Amelia chuckled at her younger sister's silly antics, entering the kitchen with the small girl still in front of her, "How can you be sure? The last time I tried your quiche-"_

_The little girl turned around, her expression determined as she placed her small hands on her hips; her small form countering Amelia's fully developed body, "It didn't explode in my face while I was mixing it this time! That's how." _

_Sweat dropping, Amelia decided that the proof of her achievement wasn't very reassuring... Hesitantly sitting down at the table, the brown haired woman gestured towards her sister, "Alright, alright. Lets give it a try."_

_With a broad smile, the little girl nodded vigorously, quickly taking the quiche from the kitchen counter and placing it in the center of the dinner table. Using the knife and plate that was placed there before hand, the petite female cut into the French dish, serving it on the plate and placing it in front of her older sister. "I hope you like it~!"_

_Grimacing at the plate, the older woman feared for her life. However, as she began cutting into it, she figured that it didn't look all that bad. Raising it up so it met her nose, she sniffed, realizing that it didn't smell all that bad either... She then opened wide, placing the fork in her mouth._

_The little girl watched anxiously, her eyes sparkling in anticipation as she watched Amelia's expression. "Soooo? How does it taste~?" Seeing Amelia leave the fork in her mouth with no sudden movement, the brown haired girl pouted, "What? You dun like it?"_

_Amelia seemed to furrow her eyebrows bemusedly. Finally setting her fork back on the plate, she looked down at the remaining quiche. "No... That's not it; I'm just surprised." Looking up at her little sister, Amelia smiled, "Congratulations Valerie. This quiche turned out amazing."_

_Valerie squealed in delight, jumping up and down with a knife in hand. (Which is quite dangerous.) "Yay! Big Sis liked my quiche!"_

_Laughing at her reaction, the blue eyed girl nodded, "Mmhm." After that, she served herself another piece, while Valerie did so as well. Both eating in the pregnant silence, they enjoyed each others company as they sat at the table. _

_After a few minutes, Amelia placed her fork down, her movements of cutting and biting finally ceasing. Noticing her older sister's lack of movement, the small girl asked in worry, "Hey, what's the matter sis?" _

_With a feigned smile, Amelia turned her blue eyes to meet brown orbs, "How would you like to go to another country Val?"_

_Blinking in confusion, the small girl tilted her head, beginning to think about the question Amelia had asked her. Another country? From what the little girl had learned, countries are a rather large mass of land, and they all had different cultures and practices. So, a suggestion such as this was rather mind boggling for an eight year old. "Another country? You mean like Creta?" _

_"Yup, just like Creta. But it's even better!"_

_"Really?! What's this place called big sis?"_

_"The place you're going to is called, _**_Xing_**_."_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So, I'm pretty sure y'all are wondering what this whole chappie was about. So, allow me to shed a little light on the subject.**_

**_*pulls light switch*_**

**_This is basically a prologue. It isn't relevant to the upcoming chapters, but it _**_will_**_ be an important part of Valerie-chan's past. In other words, its a flashback! Which is why the whole thing is in italics. Keep in mind that from now on, I'll have every flashback be in italics, therefore, you'll be able to tell it apart from the rest. Why I decided to start this whole series with this specific scene?_**

**_No clue._**

**_But, I was actually a quite satisfied with it. Anyways, the real stuff will start in the next chapter, which will be published soon. _**

**_I hope._**

**_And, as for the footnotes:_**

**_[1]: Alkahestry, also called Purification Arts, refers to the slightly different form of Alchemy used in the country of Xing. _**

**_[2]: Quiche is a baked flan or tart with savory filling thickened eggs. A rather popular dish that originated from France._**

**_Well, I'll see you in the next chapter my lovelies~ _**

**_-Suki-chan_**


	2. A Little Introduction

Trotting down the halls of Central HQ, Lt. Riza Hawkeye makes her way to a certain Colonel's office. Adjusting the weight of the papers in her arms, she sighed, nearing the aforementioned office.

And, opening the door without knocking - something she did quite often - she greeted the Colonel briefly before setting the pile of documents onto his workplace. "Here you are Colonel."

Roy, whom had his attention averted from his Lieutenant at the time, turned his attention to her, seemingly groaning in displeasure as he watched her place the pile of papers onto his desk.

Riza simply smiled amusedly at her superior, taking her place by his side as per usual. Watching as he began to get started on his newfound work.

As if on cue, a certain pair of brothers came in through the door, and both Riza and Roy's attention was captured. "Yo, Mustang. Long time no see huh?" The short blond greeted, giving the dark haired man a small sneer.

The huge suit of armor that accompanied him, however, was less crude in his form of greeting. Giving his superiors a small wave, he followed after his older brother. "It's nice to see you again Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"The pleasure is all ours Alphonse." Riza greeted in return, while Roy simply nodded in acknowledgment. "What brings you back to Central?" She was questioning the suit of armor.

Alphonse seemed to smile inwardly at Riza's question, however, his small older brother answers for him. "Well... We kind of have nothing to do; we're gonna stay put until we have a new lead on the Philosopher Stone."

Roy seemed to smirk at this - probably thinking that their search is most likely fruitless - and opened his mouth to speak. He was cut short, however, for a certain Lt. Col. burst through the door of his office. "Roy! How goes?" Maes Hughes had come in, hand raised in the air in greeting. He looked as excited as ever.

"What do you want Hughes?" Roy asked, unamused and visibly bothered by his sudden appearance. Alphonse's elder brother seemed to chuckle at Roy's distress.

Unfortunately for him, this allowed him to be noticed by Hughes. Hughes turned to the small Alchemist and grinned widely. "Edward! How's it hanging? Good I hope!" This time, Ed seemed to groan in irritation. Alphonse chuckled. "What brings you here?"

"We're gonna lay low for a while until we get another lead on the Stone." Edward answered once again.

"Well, if you need a place to stay, don't hesitate to ask! You know Gracia and I would love to have you!" Hughes responded kindly, much less hyper than he previously was.

Edward smiled sincerely at the gesture of kindness, and he nodded. "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

Hughes' calmness was soon short lived, for he bounced back up again after that small comment. "You know who else would be happy to see you?"

"Who?" Asked Alphonse.

"Major Cazarin!"

"She's back?!" Both Ed and Al shouted in unison.

The man simply grinned widely at the brothers, satisfied by their reaction. "I've gotta go back to work, so I'll see you all later!" Hughes chimed, waving goodbye to everyone before walking out the door. Roy sighed in exasperation, beginning to rummage through his paperwork again.

Roy had a late reaction and rolled his eyes at their enthusiastic answer, deciding to answer in place of Hughes, who had just departed, "No idiots, she isn't." Riza shook her head in disapproval, not liking her superior's rather rude response. Deciding to continue to inform them, she said, "She will be arriving soon though. She contacted me over the phone the other day, saying that she'd be back within a week or two."

Edward and Alphonse exchanged glances, and Riza noticed a small smile pulling at the edge of the petite blond's lips. "Finally, she's been up in the North for a year already. Why'd she go up there anyways?"

"Brother, don't you remember? She said she needed to do some special training." Alphonse reminded. Edward simply nodded in understanding. He then decided to ask Riza, "When did she call you Lieutenant?"

Riza hummed as she thought about it. "About a week ago." She then smiled, "Why do you ask? Are you eager to see her?"

Edward shrugged, "Not really. I kind of need her for something. That's all." Alphonse nudged him gently, earning a small glare from Ed, causing the taller suit of armor to grin inwardly.

Roy seemingly smirked at Ed, turning his attention away from his paperwork to simply glower at him, "Come on Fullmetal. You know you miss her."

"I-I do _not_ miss her! What the hell would make you think of something like that?!" Edward shouted, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks; he was genuinely surprised that Roy would make such a comment.

Riza smiled knowingly at the young alchemist, before turning away, closing her eyes as she simply continued to listen to the conversation. Edward's reaction served as some type of signal to Roy, and so, the dark haired man took the liberty of teasing him further, "You talk about her all the time, I'd just assume you'd miss her; that's all."

Edward attempted to make a come back, but he just came out as a stuttering mess. "W-Well I- Al talks a lot about her too! So it's not just me!"

Alphonse actually seemed to blush slightly - even if he was a big ol'hunk of armor, he could still show emotion - and he raised his hands up to his chest level, pressing his fingers together in an abashed manner. "Well, I _do_ miss her. B-But not the way you do Ed!"

"See! What did I tell you?!"

"I think you have the wrong idea... Anyways, at least he admits it; you no good liar." Roy retorted, leaving the small blond fuming. Edward threw his hands up in the air in defeat, stomping out of the room. "You know what? I'm done! **_Done_**!"

Alphonse blinked at his older brother's sudden exclamation, quickly following after him once he had his wits about him once more. "Wait for me Brother!"

And with that, Roy and Riza were left alone in the office, and it wasn't until a few seconds later had Roy decided to speak up, "It's amusing to see Fullmetal so flustered."

Riza chuckled, deciding to add a little comment of her own, "Just wait until Valerie arrives tomorrow. He'll be shell-shocked."

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Well, hey there! So nice to have you here! I have big plans for this one guys, and I mean, BIG plans. _**

**_I would honestly have to admit that this is actually the first story I have planned out from beginning to end, and I'm quite proud of myself for that. _**

**_I will have multiple results for this story, and I'm proud to say that I will be having a female love interest! Which will be Winry obviously. :D  
_**

**_Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to discuss this chapter, in case there was any confusion. What's basically happening here is a little introduction of the main characters, and, yes, Valerie will be introduced in the second chapter of the story. Because, as you can see, she IS up North, and she is training at Mt. Briggs in case you were wondering. . But, as our dear Riza stated, she will be arriving the following day, which is, coincidentally, in the next chapter. Just thought I'd introduce the main character to you guys late; I'm so thoughtful, huh? :P Anyways, I think that's all for now! _**

**_Stay beautiful my lovelies~!_**

**_-Suki-chan_**


End file.
